1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of scabies mites and other parasitic mites and more specifically to the control of these parasites with certain straight and branched-chain amines and amides.
2. Description of the Art
A particular shortcoming in the control of scabies mites in livestock is the fact that at present there are only four chemicals registered with the Environmental Protection Agency for use in the United States as dips on cattle and sheep. Although the four chemicals are effective in the control of scabies, their use presents certain disadvantages. Three of the chemicals, toxaphene, coumaphos, and phosmet, cannot be used on lactating dairy cattle and beef cattle treated with phosmet and toxaphene must be held 21 and 28 days, respectively, before slaughter to avoid pesticide residue problems. In fact, toxaphene, one of the most widely used agricultural insecticides in the world, has been found by the National Cancer Institute to cause liver cancer in male and female mice (Chemical and Engineering News, Volume 57, No. 12, March 19, 1979, page 20). The fourth chemical, lime-sulfur, which is used on lactating dairy cattle must be heated to 95.degree. to 105.degree. F. to be effective.
Some of the compounds of the present invention are also useful in the control of nematodes and other helminths, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,987 and No. 4,073,939.